


黒胡椒

by sakakibarakan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakakibarakan/pseuds/sakakibarakan
Summary: “既然追求刺激，那就贯彻到底咯。”（？）R18极度OOC含qj





	黒胡椒

**Author's Note:**

> 对于十七岁的阿喀琉斯来说，成年人所谓的是非对错，并不是他评判事情的标准。

T高的不良少年们今天也在努力地寻找乐子。  
奈何所谓的不良高中生能做的无非打架抽烟喝酒翘课，挂彩是家常便饭，少年们更是把伤痕和绷带视为勋章。当然做久了坏事也显得腻烦，不开发一些新玩具他们甚至会觉得偶尔去上一节数学课戏弄一下老师反而更有意思。也许这其中不包括燕青，他每天都能换着不同女孩去咖啡厅，真正全垒打的人生赢家。  
少年们肆无忌惮地挥霍着青春，毕业仿佛是遥遥无期的未来。

 

“喂——金时，你在干嘛，画画？”  
“哈？给隔壁K高的丫头回信，让她别再缠着我了。”金时也没抬头，一笔一划地在稿纸上涂出歪歪斜斜的字体，“她再往情书里夹避孕套我会被赖光老大杀了的。”

“嘁，哪里来这么多烂桃花。”阿喀琉斯对辨析这些鬼画符到底是什么内容没有什么兴趣地缩回了脑袋，他烦躁地叩着桌板，“我说，最近怎么没有人找我们干架啊——”  
“我说门口那个妹子怎么回事啊，站我们地盘前面快半个小时了。”燕青冷不丁地从络绎不绝的邀约邮件里抛出一句话。

剩下三个人一齐抬头，确实有一个K高制服的女孩靠着石墙站着，长发长腿——是少年们唯一注意的地方。  
所谓的地盘是靠近T高后门的废弃教室，连着一小片无人打理的庭院，不会引人注目的地方，隔了一堵破败的石墙，紧靠着源氏组保护的商店街。

“我去看看。”阿喀琉斯从堆叠起来的课桌上跳了下来。

 

“喂，你在T高的地盘上做什么？”阿喀琉斯敲了敲女孩的肩膀。  
“安静！”他听到的是小声的喝令，女孩没有回头，“请不要打扰我。”  
“哈？”少年无名火起地拔高了音量，这次他直接上手掰过了她的脸。  
对上了阿塔兰忒极度不悦的表情。  
阿喀琉斯愣在了原地，他一时搞不清状况。  
阿塔兰忒为什么会在这里，又或者这只是一个长得很像阿塔兰忒的女孩。可她的目光始终没有对上少年，并不是说她没有认出阿喀琉斯，她的眼神只是在他脸上短暂地停留了一瞬，继而越过少年的肩窝往后，这时她突然握住阿喀琉斯的手，让他贴上自己的胸口。

“？？！”阿喀琉斯被柔软的触觉吓了一跳，大脑持续的当机使一连串的脏话在嘴边滚了几圈也没有转出来。  
阿塔兰忒抬头吻上少年的嘴唇，后者的脊背一下子挺得笔直，仿佛有电流扎进骨髓一般僵硬。  
未经人事的少年很快起了反应。  
然而这个出其不意的吻没有持续多久，阿塔兰忒又是毫无预兆地推开了他，“啧，还是被注意到了。”

 

“一会再解释，现在跟我走。”  
阿喀琉斯就这么被阿塔兰忒拽着手腕离开了T高的后门，他的书包还在金时他们那里，尽管距离他上次整理书包已经过去了一个月。

他仿佛听到了损友们轻浮的口哨声。

 

阿塔兰忒说自己回来查毒品交易的，线报提到最近的“新药”和源氏所属的组织有关。因为事情发生在她的故乡，于是特殊被总部调过来和当地的警察一起查“新药”的来源。穿K高的制服是为了让盯梢掩人耳目，虽然被误打误撞的少年破坏了。阿喀琉斯对阿塔兰忒认真的说明左耳进右耳出，他对她的印象还停留在她多年前考上警校来向自己道别的时候。也是一样的K高制服，阿喀琉斯的脑子里剧情已经发展到了最近流行的穿越剧。

“刚刚抱歉了，要进来坐坐吗，还是送你回家？”阿塔兰忒也不知道如何正确对待五六年不见仿佛变了一个人一样的邻家弟弟。也许用邻家弟弟根本无法概括现在的阿喀琉斯。

“喂，阿塔兰忒，我想——”

这大概是阿塔兰忒第一次被阿喀琉斯毫不客气地直呼名字，她还没有意识到称呼转变的意味。  
也还不清楚引狼入室的狼和年纪或辈分无关。

阿喀琉斯反手摔上门，阿塔兰忒在下一个瞬间被按在了墙上，少年的手指隔着薄薄的制服衬衫揉捏起她的胸口，可这样的触感相当碍事，阿喀琉斯并没有耐性老老实实一颗一颗解开扣子，于是他扯开了衬衫。  
这或许是不良的生存之道，他们向来不会选择那些麻烦的绕路选项。

阿塔兰忒的胸口的触感柔软得过分，每天和燕青那家伙约会的女孩子也是这样的吗，阿喀琉斯想。

“也没有什么不行的吧，明明之前是姐姐先对我出手的。”  
“都说了是任务的原因——”  
阿塔兰忒剩下的话语被堵上，阿喀琉斯低下头咬她的嘴唇，粗砺的舌苔把敏感的口腔内壁搅得一团糟。

“我以前可从来没觉得K高的制服这么好看过。”反客为主的少年终结了这个凶狠的、乱七八糟的吻，发出与话题不相干的感叹，他伸手沿着阿塔兰忒的大腿往上探索。阿塔兰忒的皮肤被刺激地不住颤抖，她并不害怕，相反，年轻的警察完全知道自己现在该做什么，她要是真的想，在几招之内废掉这个少年还是绰绰有余的。可她做不到，往日回忆里的孩子没有办法在短时间内被眼前这个高出自己大半个头的少年取代，结果是放任少年隔着薄薄的布料碰上一片湿润。  
少年有些得意地笑了。

“阿喀琉斯、你要知道这是强奸。”阿塔兰忒直到现在也没有放弃对他的劝诫，或者说她不相信眼前这个面容依旧还带着些稚气的大男孩会做出如此逾越的事情。

“我有说过不是吗？”然而，阿喀琉斯满不在乎地应道。

 

与少年不顾后果的第一次发生在阿塔兰忒家的玄关，阿喀琉斯锻炼有力的手臂直接将阿塔兰忒的身体托起禁锢在墙上，年长者背后的骨头被坚硬的墙壁抵得散架一样疼，她被这个大部分人一辈子都不会体验一次的体势硬生生得折磨出一串生理性的泪水。可她不得不将双腿环住那孩子的腰以求支持，这好像起了反作用，阿喀琉斯隔着制服抵在她大腿内侧的东西硬得更加厉害，他腾出一只手解开了拉链，他等不及了，直接挪开内裤的布料顶了进来。

“等一下！出去！阿喀琉斯——”阿塔兰忒疼得咬牙，手指狠狠地嵌进少年后颈的皮肤。  
少年没能完整地进入，阿塔兰忒没有得到好好润滑的地方在生理性地拒绝他，阿喀琉斯还是选择了跟刚才一样的解决方式：他可以更用力地操进去。  
少年的动作毫无章法，他这只是听从本能地在操她，没有什么前因后果，对于十七岁的高中生来说确实不需要在意什么前因后果。姐姐愿不愿意，她有没有男朋友，都与他现在做的事情毫不相干。  
他跟所有坏孩子一样都喜欢做一些会让大人不开心的事情。  
他以为这次也一样。

没有前戏不是什么大事，没有戴套也不是什么大事，那么内射应该也一样。  
阿喀琉斯无视了阿塔兰忒的警告——尽管她直到最后也依旧相信他能中途停手——放肆地射进了姐姐的身体。

阿塔兰忒已经没有力气让她在阿喀琉斯松开手之后好好地支撑住身体，于是少年在她跌倒之前又伸出手捞起了她的身体。

 

他真的不觉得自己做错了什么。阿塔兰忒想。

“阿塔兰忒，你还好吗？”犯罪者甚至连关心也是发自内心的。

“啪！”  
阿塔兰忒的回复是一记不留情面的耳光。也许这种时候握紧拳头会更好一些，但她还是选择了用有些俗套的掌心。

“滚。”阿塔兰忒看他的眼睛湿漉漉的，她的手心很疼，少年则是有些发懵地看着她。

 

阿喀琉斯终于意识到好像有什么不对，但是他还没有想出答案就被阿塔兰忒赶出了门。不过这也并不是多上两天数学课就能找到的答案。


End file.
